


The Talk

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Non-Binary Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, idk i thought it was funny, its called no girls allowed, let me know if i missed something!!, there's a group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Dee never thought they would have to have “the talk” with five grown men, but lo and behold, their life was full of surprises.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,,, not my favourite but WHATEVER
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman!!!

Dee never thought they would have to have “the talk” with five grown men, but lo and behold, their life was full of surprises. 

**_No Girls Allowed ;(_ **

**_Dear Devin Hansen (6:17pm):_ ** _ hey guys _

**_Dear Devin Hansen (6:18pm):_ ** _ can you meet me in the living room? I have to tell you something _

**_JD-lightful (6:20pm):_ ** _ uh sure dev? _

**_Patton me, are u aaron burr, sir? (6:22pm):_ ** _ yeah of course!!!!! You okay? _

**_Dear Devin Hansen (6:22pm):_ ** _ im fine pat, just hurry up, im anxious _

**_H. Chandler (6:23pm):_ ** _ isn’t that virgil’s domain? _

**_H. Duke (6:23pm):_ ** _ DID DEVIN AND VIRGIL SWAP BODIES _

**_Drama-Turd (6:25pm):_ ** _ remus, stop it. _

**_Drama-Turd (6:26pm):_ ** _ devin, I will be downstairs soon.  _

**_Drama-Turd (6:26pm):_ ** _ and roman? _

**_H. Chandler (6:27pm):_ ** _ uhhh yes lo? _

**_Drama-Turd (6:29pm):_ ** _ you’re never allowed to choose my nickname again. _

Dee sat patiently on the couch, leg bouncing nervously as the others filed into the living room, faces all showing various levels as curiosity. Logan appeared last, and Dee took a deep breath.

“So,” they said. “I have to tell you all something.”

“Dev, if you’re about to tell us you’re gay, we know,” Roman laughed.

“Hey,” Patton scolded. “Let him talk, he’s clearly nervous.” he turned to Dee, saying, “Go ahead, Devin.”

Dee cringed at the use of their birth name, not going unnoticed by Remus, but he decided to let Dee talk and confirm his hunch. 

“Well, actually, I-” Dee sighed, feeling a pit in their stomach, and decided to take a page out of Virgil’s book, ripping off the band-aid. “I’m non-binary. My pronouns are they/them, my name is Dee.”

There was a cacophony of shocked noises, causing Dee to wonder why they didn’t just do this in the group chat. Their hands became clammy and their leg started bouncing even more than before. They held their head in their hands, feeling regret and shame creeping in and tears of embarrassment prick their eyes. The murmurs ceased and they looked up, wiping their tears, to see five concerned faces. Patton was the first to speak up.

“So, Dee,” He said softly, reaching his hand out to grab Dee’s. “I guess that means we have to change your nickname in the group chat?”

“Dee Evan Hansen!” Remus quickly shouted, causing Dee to bark out a laugh.

“I was hoping for Sincerely, Dee, actually,” They chuckled.

“Both are appropriate nicknames,” Logan nodded, unlocking his phone to change Dee’s nickname.

“Hey Dee?” Virgil called. Dee nodded, signalling him to continue. “Pain in the ass is a gender neutral term, right?”

Dee shoves him, laughing. They sobered for a moment, “Seriously guys, I… I really appreciate how cool you’re all being about this.”

“Of course, Dee,” Logan smiled. He stood, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to get back to.”

Logan left, and the others slowly trickled out of the room, leaving just Dee and Roman.

“So,” Dee started. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Yeah, I-” Roman sighed, and turned to face his friend. “I just… how long have we been misgendering you?”

“Oh, um, not  _ long _ -“

“Dee.”

“Okay, it’s been… about five months.”

“ _ Dee _ !”

“It’s fine, Ro,” Dee grabbed his hand reassuringly. “I’ve been introducing myself properly to everyone else I meet.”

“Oh, so you’re just letting your best friends misgender you then?” Roman sassed.

“Roman-”

“No, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” Roman squeezed the hand that was holding his. “I’m sorry that you didn’t feel comfortable enough to come out to us-”

“Roman-”

“And I’m sorry if we did anything to invalidate you, or-”

“Roman!”

The actor at least had the decency to look sheepish. “Oh, sorry.”

“It wasn’t anything that you, or one of the others did to stop me from telling you guys. I just… I needed to be sure of my identity. You had no negative affect, Roman,” Dee comforted. “Do you… have any questions?”

“Just one,” Roman said.

“Shoot.”

Roman shifted closer, and Dee absently noted that they were still holding Roman’s hand. “So, you’re still attracted to men?”

Dee flushed, though they tried their best to hide it with sarcasm. “ _ No _ , Princey, I am suddenly attracted to,” They fake gagged and shuddered, “ _ girls. _ ”

Roman chuckled, “So that’s a yes?”

“That’s a yes.”

Roman shifted closer again, causing Dee’s breath to catch in their throat. Roman leaned in, brushing his thumb against Dee’s bottom lip. “Is this-”

“Roman if you do not kiss me  _ right now _ -”

Roman rolled his eyes affectionately and leaned down to press their lips together. Dee snaked their hand to the back of Roman’s neck, holding him there. Roman’s hand moved to cup Dee’s cheek, and  _ god _ , if Dee could stay in this moment forever, they would.

Unfortunately for them, Dee needed to breathe, and therefore reluctantly pulled away from Roman.

“Dee, I-”

“Don’t talk, just keep kissing me.”

Roman acquiesced, a smile on his face, as he leaned down again to capture Dee’s lips once more. 

**_No Girls Allowed ;(_ **

**_H. Chandler (10:37pm):_ ** _ attention peasants _

**_Patton me, are u aaron burr, sir? (10:37pm):_ ** _ Roman, be nice!! _

**_JD-lightful (10:38pm):_ ** _ what do u want roman _

**_H. Chandler (10:39pm):_ ** _ Dee and I _

**_H. Chandler (10:39pm):_ ** _ are no longer friends _

**_Drama-Turd (10:40pm):_ ** _ That is rather unfortunate. _ ****

**_Drama-Turd (10:40pm):_ ** _ Should we make a secondary group chat and remove one of you from this one? _

**_Patton me, are u aaron burr, sir? (10:41pm):_ ** _ Roman, sweetie, is this because of Dee coming out to us? Because if it is, I’m afraid I’ll have to take their side _

**_Sincerely, Dee (10:42pm):_ ** _ Roman _

**_Sincerely, Dee (10:42pm):_ ** _ that is the WORST way to tell them we’re dating _

**_Sincerely, Dee (10:43pm):_ ** _ also thank u for taking my side pat love u _

**_H. Duke (10:43pm):_ ** _ HA CALLED IT _

**_H. Duke (10:43pm):_ ** _ VIRGIL YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS _

**_H. Duke (10:43pm):_ ** _ SUCK IT _

**_Patton me, are u aaron burr, sir? (10:44pm):_ ** _ love you too, Dee!!!! <3 _

**_JD-lightful (10:44pm):_ ** _ :(((((((( _

**_JD-lightful (10:44pm):_ ** _ pat thats flippin gay _

**_H. Duke (10:45pm):_ ** _ also yeah happy for u guys i guess _

**_JD-lightful (10:45pm):_ ** _ im not _

**_JD-lightful (10:46pm):_ ** _ because now i lost twenty bucks _

**_H. Chandler (10:47pm):_ ** _ wait wait wait _

**_H. Chandler (10:47pm):_ ** _ you bet on us???? _

**_Sincerely, Dee (10:48pm):_ ** _ yeah guys how dare you _

**_Sincerely, Dee (10:49pm):_ ** _ (remus if i dont get half of the loot im ending our friendship) _

**_Duke (10:50pm):_ ** _ sure thing double d ;) _

**_Chandler (10:50pm):_ ** _ hit on my partner again i dare you _

**_H. Duke (10:50pm):_ ** _ okay _

**_H. Duke (10:51pm):_ ** _ hey dee you’re cute we should go out sometime _

**_Sincerely, Dee (10:54pm):_ ** _ hmm okay _

**_H. Chandler (10:55pm):_ ** _ OKAY THATS IT _

And if Roman removed himself from Dee’s arms to go fight his brother? Well, that’s none of their business. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to delete my bones if u see a typo
> 
> comments and kudos make my day
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
